Gonchak98
'Gonchak (Gonchak98) '- postać w Zapytaj Beczkę, kolejne wcielenie Krzysztofa Gonciarza. Z''adebiutował w odcinku #115. Wiadomo, że Gonchak jest letsplayerem, prowadzi także swoje Q&A w ramach programu Krzysztofa. Od 19 listopada 2015 r. Gonchak ma swoją oficjalną stronę na Facebooku. Twierdzi, że ma ponad 2,5 miliona subskrypcji na swoim kanale. Mieszka z rodzicami. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym są okulary przeciwsłoneczne z białymi oprawkami i logiem YouTube (chociaż czasem nosi też te same okulary co Gonciu, Gimbus i Polaczek) Jego nick wskazuje na to, że urodził się w 1998 roku. Gonchak wspomniał, że nieźle poszedł mu sprawdzian z przyrody. Od niedawna przedmiot ten realizowany jest w liceach, więc prawdopodobnie Gonchak jest uczniem szkoły ponadgimnazjalnej o profilu humanistycznym (albo podstawowej, a 98 w nicku wcale nie jest jego rocznikiem) Wyjawił, że zaczął nagrywać filmy, ponieważ był z rodzicami na wakacjach w Kenii i nie miał czym robić zdjęć, więc dostał od rodziców dwa profesjonalne aparaty. Nie umie ich na razie obsługiwać, ale zainspirowało go to do kręcenia filmów - używa do tego kamerki internetowej i telefonu. Gonchak, w przeciwieństwie do Gimbusa i Polaczka, zdaje się lubić prowadzącego ''Zapytaj Beczkę - uważa go za swojego dobrego kumpla. W komentarzu podziękował Krzysiowi za świetną kolaborację i zaproponował mu wspólną partyjkę w GTA V. Często publikuje i chwali filmy Goncia, gdyż, jak to mówi, "z radością wspiera inicjatywy znajomych, zwłaszcza tak fajne" jak komediowe produkcje Krzysia. Gimbus za to nie pała do Gonchaka sympatią - nazwał go "sprzedajną szmatą", która się wszędzie wepchnie. Raz nawet próbował wciągnąć Gonchaka w tzw. "YouTuberską dramę" powiędzy nim a MuchaGaming. W odcinku #121 Gimbus zdawał się jednak być kamerzystą i producentem Gonchaka, co można wywnioskować z dialogu między nimi: Gonchak: Trzeba to będzie trochę zmontować, hahahaha, ale to zmontujesz mi, nie? Gimbus: Tak, pewnie! Geneza W odcinku #95 Krzysztof zrobił segment "Zapytaj Beczkę dla trzynastolatków", gdzie sparodiował popularnych YouTuberów (letsplayerów) takich jak ReZi czy Stuu. Powiedział wówczas, że lubi masło, ale także i margarynę, woli mieć okulary pod prysznicem i ma ponad półtora miliona subskrybentów. Na podstawie tego żartu w sezonie 6 wyodrębniła się postać Gonchaka, która miała być parodią typowych YouTuberów robiących serie Q&A i letsplaye. Postać po raz pierwszy została nazwana pseudonimem Gonchak98 w poście na fanpage'u Krzysztofa Gonciarza. Gonchak jako prowadzący "Q&A" Gonchak pierwsze "Q&A" zrobił w #115 odcinku Zapytaj Beczkę. Wyjaśnił, na czym to polega, podziękował za liczne komentarze i przeprosił od razu za to, że nie może odpowiedzieć na wszystkie. Twierdzi, że to jest strasznie niesamowite, że nagrywa filmy, a jego widzowie oglądają je, że każde słowo motywuje go do tego, by wstać z łóżka każdego dnia. Postać ogółem jest bardzo entuzjastyczna i bardzo lubi swoich widzów. Często jednak podkreśla, że to, co robi, to jest ciężka praca - że taki film trzeba zmontować, wymyślić, a cały czas ma sprawdziany. Dlatego wciąż prosi o motywowanie go do nagrywania. W odcinku Zapytaj Beczkę #124, Gonchak wspomina o swojej współpracy z Martynką, Maczumpą i Krzysztofiniem. W swojej mini-serii dziękuje widzom za oglądanie i komentowanie. Zawsze siedzi na żółtej kanapie, często przytula poduszkę w kształcie psa. Zaczął odpowiadać na pytania widzów dopiero w czwartej odsłonie swojego show w ramach #118 odcinka programu Krzysztofa. Letsplaye i challenge Gonchak98 w "Q&A" w Zapytaj Beczkę #117 ujawnił, że jest letsplayerem i lubi robić YouTubowe wyzwania. Zapowiedział, że zrobi trzeci odcinek special challenge z okazji 50.000 łapek w górę pod 26. odcinkiem letsplaya w GTA V, w którym wystąpili Bandzior, Mucha i Jubilee. Pokazał też teaser ósmego odcinka kompilacji The Best Of ''z najśmieszniejszych scen ze wszystkich jego letsplayów. W tej zapowiedzi grał w ''Rogue Legacy oraz StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. ''Gonchak robi też livestreamy, które ogląda ponoć 50 tysięcy widzów. Wystąpił też gościnnie u Masterczułka gdzie wystąpił w odcinku GONCHAK98 CHALLENGE. W odcinku #118 Gonchak zapowiedział Fasola Challenge oraz pokazał kilka fragmentów z kompilacji ''Funniest Moments: z rozmowy z Boibotem oraz z letsplayów z gier Super Meat Boy, The Binding of Isaac i BIT.TRIP FATE W odcinku #135 Gonchak zaprezentował swoją autorską książkę. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie